gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre
.]] The Sabre is a muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA Vice City, it is fairly widespread, being predominant on the main (west) island, while in GTA San Andreas, it can be found in all three cities (mainly Downtown Los Santos), some towns, and on the highways connecting them. Being a 2 door makes it a bad choice for drive-bys or carrying an entourage. Design The Sabre from the Grand Theft Auto III era closely resembles a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass, but without the split grille (but the front bumper is still intact), and the sides are closer to a 1970-'72 Chevrolet Chevelle (if this isn't caused as a result of simplification), and the trunk is quite large and the back window is awkwardly small (similar in size to the rear window on the convertible version of either vehicle). The name is a parody of Cutlass, seeing as both Sabre and Cutlass are swords. The Declasse Sabre in GTA IV is more modern, resembling an '80s muscle car. It resembles a 1983-1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (the other models are completely different), some things have been changed and reorganized though, the back lights might be from an Oldsmobile. It actually looks like a "corporate cousin" of the Faction. There is also a Sabre GT in GTA:IV, but is based on an older version of the car, and looks more like the previously featured Sabre - people say it is "the real Sabre". Performance Acceleration and speed are very impressive. The Sabre's handling is arguably among the best in GTA San Andreas, and the brakes are excellent. However, being the rear-drive muscle car it is, this vehicle's drivetrain is overpowered, leading to occasional burnout and fishtailing, and a general decline in performance in wet weather. Its frame is sturdy and can take a fair amount of damage, but its intense power and heavy construction mean the car is able to survive very few high-speed collisions. Variations The Sabre Turbo is a turbo-charged version of the Sabre vehicle. The Cholo Sabre is a variant used by the Cholos gang in GTA Vice City Stories. The Cholo Sabre is painted tan with a fat stripe running through the center. The Sabre GT is an older but more high performance version of the Sabre found in GTA IV. In addition, the Sabre is one of the cars that can be found in total disrepair in GTA IV - a rusted out version of it that spews huge clouds of brown exhaust and backfires randomly. The rusty Sabre has vastly inferior performance besides the cosmetic differences. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Nitro (all) *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Location GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in north of construction site in Downtown, Vice City. *Parked among decrepit houses in southern Little Haiti, Vice City. Gallery Image:Sabre00.jpg|Similar to a 1970 Oldsmobile (GTA San Andreas) Image:Sabre Beater.JPG|Beater version of Sabre (GTA IV) Image:Sabre GTAIV.JPG|Original Sabre (GTA IV) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV